Tu Silencio
by Lettres de Cerise
Summary: SongFic.OneShot...InuYasha ha regresado para quedarse, el tormento de una solitaria Kagome y un silencioso reencuentro. Soy mala explicando xD, ¡mejor lean!


Tu Silencio

No esta segura de lo que estaba haciendo. No le importa si estaba bien o mal, solo quiere sentirse bien consigo misma al menos una vez en su vida. Plena…feliz

Mira los dedos de él, blancos, largos y finos; unas amenazadoras garras adornan sus puntas, filosas y con una pálida mancha rojiza, señales de que hoy ha matado algún monstruo que amenazaba la paz de alguna aldea.

Pasa de largo las largas y bien torneadas piernas, también el torso, que era toda una obra de arte oculto tras esa bonita camisa ocre y, no olvidar, su ancho pantalón escarlata.

El haori descansa sobre sus propios hombros, se tapa un poco más con él, sintiendo el aroma del joven alrededor de su delicado cuerpo. Sus hebras azabaches caen con libertad por la extraña tela resistente al fuego y suspira al tener uno cerca, que le proporciona el calor que necesitaba en aquella gélida noche.

Aunque no puede decir mucho por sí misma. Siente en su cuerpo un calor propio, ese que siente solo cuando está cerca de su amado InuYasha, sin nadie que les mire, perfectamente juntos en aquella pequeña cabaña.

Sus dedos, larguiruchos y finos también, van acercándose a la mano del hanyou; siempre ha escuchado que él debe dar el primer paso, pero… ¿y si nunca llegaba? ¡No quería esperar más!

Él se voltea a verla, sorprendido por la suave caricia. Sus ojos se encuentran, sus caras se sonrojan. Algún arrepentimiento ataca a la pelinegra, la cual trata de retroceder la mano, pero el albino la sujeta, y pueden sentir que sus pieles se electrizan de contenida pasión

Como quien tira de una cuerda que se romperá

Tirar, tirar, tirar, tirar, tirar…

Como sin darse cuenta rozar un poco más,

Los ojos aun cerrados para no afrontar.

Kagome no sabe que pensar, siente sus dedos entrelazarse con otros ajenos, pero igualmente ardientes de probar su piel. Sabe que ya no es una niña, pero que tampoco puede entregarse a sus deseos como cualquier cosa. Porque ella no era una cualquiera y no iba a actuar como una chica fácil

Aunque…tres años juntos eran tres años juntos, ¿no? Solo como Amigos, compañeros…cómplices. Independientemente de que su mente le hubiese tentado a mucho más

Su piel arde y ruega por ser saciada. Sus ojos continúan perdiéndose en sus amarillentas y bellas pupilas, que también, puede suponer, brillan con ansias

Que el aire es de cristal

Que puede estallar

Que aunque parezca extraño, te quiero devorar

Lentamente se van acercando. Su mente no deja de recordarle el por qué están solos. Le agradece profundamente a Sango y Miroku el haber querido llevar a Shippou a observar la cascada que estaba bastante lejos de las pequeñas cabañas. Por alguna razón extraña, que no quiere saber, ambos se habían dirigido una maliciosa sonrisa y habían recalcado que volverían más tarde porque querían ir a pie.

Les agradece, porque por fin podrá librarse de ese sentimiento que la ahoga y hace pesar su cuerpo como plomo

Que el aire es de cristal

Que puede estallar

Que aunque parezca extraño, te quiero devorar

Se miran una última vez, los brillos opacándose por la extrema pasión. Quieren volver a sentirse…aun después de tantas distancias y problemas. Se extrañan y quieren disculparse, pero el daño es grave y él teme lastimar aun más su frágil corazón.

Ella, simplemente, no quiere recordar; cuando sus labios se funden en un exquisito y desesperado beso descubre como algo bulle en su interior y rodea su cuello con ambas manos.

Era agradable pensar que esas manos, grandes y fuerte, se acomodaban perfectamente en su cintura, como podía envolverla con su cuerpo y sentir su calor tan cerca que estos parecían volverse uno. Cuando estas se deslizaban suavemente por su espalda o caderas, parecían hacerlo con el amor y la seguridad de ambos cuerpos destinados.

En una esquina de su boca se dejó estrellar,

Como la ola que se entrega a la roca,

Perdida en el abismo de unas manos sin final,

Tan grandes que abrazaban todo su planeta

Vaya…que triste le era recordar el pasado, cuando kikyou aún seguía viva, cuando aún atentaba contra su frágil y naciente amor. Les había engañado a ambos con sus artimañas e insinuaciones, con esa sensualidad que siempre terminaba con cierto hanyou embobado y obediente. ¿Y cual fue el resultado? Se fue con ella toda una temporada, los dejó solos. La abandonó a ella, ¡ella, Kagome Higurashi! Quien siempre había estado con él, cuidándolo y apoyándole en todo…ella… ¿cómo había podido?

Ahora no estás aquí,

Ahora no estoy aquí

Pero el silencio es la más elocuente forma de mentir

El Sengoku nunca le había parecido más triste y desolado; recordaba aquel crudo invierno con total perfección. El frío, más que enfriar su piel, parecía miles de agujas adormeciendo y torturando su cuerpo hasta los huesos. Pensó que la soledad jugaba un papel en eso también, ya que jamás imaginó que estaría tan sensible; pasaba horas apoyada en el árbol sagrado, con débiles lágrimas sin parar de caer con lentitud en su rostro

Los recuerdos le hicieron detener el acalorado beso con él. Se separaron e InuYasha la observó, con una rara mezcla de culpabilidad y pasión nunca antes vista en él. No dijeron nada, solo continuaron mirándose, tratando, quizás, de explicarse con los ojos todo lo que habían sufrido estando separados

Ahora no estás aquí

Ahora no estoy aquí,

Pero el silencio es la más elocuente forma de mentir

La chica se disculpa y se levanta, con la tonta excusa de querer salir a refrescarse. Él no la detiene, tan solo asiente, sintiéndose el peor de los hombres. Porque claro, era imposible el hecho de que ella lo perdonara después de lo que había hecho. Levantó la vista y, apoyado en la pared, miró el techo con melancolía. Había regresado después de matar a Kikyou a sangre fría y vagar semanas y semanas solo, retrasando su regreso y la inminente imagen de una triste Kagome al regresar. Observándolo con sorpresa, pena, dolor…y miedo.

Cuando llegó, hace una semana, ella apenas le habló, quizás no podía por la sorpresa al verle luego de creerle muerto tanto tiempo. Luego se le acercó lentamente y estiró su mano tímidamente para tocar su haori, incrédula. Él había sonreído y le había tomado la mano.

"_He vuelto por ti, Kagome"_

Ella abrió sus ojos, y se miraron, InuYasha comenzó a preocuparse al notar como estos rápidamente se llenaban de lágrimas.

"_Mientes…"_

Bajó la cabeza y soltó su mano. Él no podía entenderlo, pero aun así su corazón palpitó dolorosamente.

Y hoy, cada vez podía comprenderlo un poco más, ella había creído todo este tiempo que él jamás volvería, menos a buscarla, cuando le vio habría creído cualquier cosa menos que la amaba locamente…y que eso había desencadenado la muerte de Kikyou

"_En tu silencio habita el mío_

_Y en alguna parte de mi cuerpo habitó_

_Un trozo de tu olor…"_

Kagome esta sentada en la entrada, mirando las estrellas, evita llorar y recordar, pero es imposible. El rostro de su amado cuando decía que iba a irse para no volver…que iba a morir como un soldado al frente, solo que por un acto mucho menos honroso.

Cierra los ojos y abraza sus rodillas, Tantas palabras, tantos abrazos…ese beso robado más de una vez antes de su partida. Parecía como si nunca hubiesen importado

Y aun así continua evitando llorar, y lo va logrando

En tu silencio habita el mío

Y en alguna parte de mis ojos habitó

Un trozo de dolor.

InuYasha se va levantando y se acerca a la puerta, la abre y ante él se muestra el ambiente nocturno en toda su magnificencia. Pero no se fija en eso, solo observa el femenino cuerpo que tiene en frente, tapándose con la amplia chaqueta escarlata. Se muerde el labio inferior y evita pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría ser esa chaqueta. Aleja el pensamiento con una leve negación en su cabeza y, cerrando los ojos, suspira.

Kagome se estremece y se levanta, se miran otros segundos, que nuevamente parecen eternos. Ya no hay lágrimas en sus ojos, solo tristeza, y él solo anhela borrar aquel extraño tinte que opaca su brillo…y todo por su culpa

Ahora estás aquí

Ahora estoy aquí

Abrázame para pensar alguna vez en ti 

Se acercan y ella se apoya en su hombro, como le gusta sentir el aroma de sus hebras platinadas, le llena de energía y le otorga tranquilidad

InuYasha la abraza instintivamente y apoya su cabeza sobra la suya, sintiendo revolotear a su alrededor el exquisito aroma de la chica, que siempre le ha recordado a un prado plagado de flores

Sus respiraciones van acelerándose, pero ninguno quiere dar cuenta de ello. Solo quieren sentirse cerca, comprobar que están juntos y que no es una vaga ilusión

Ahora estás Aquí

Ahora estoy aquí

Abrázame para pensar alguna vez en ti

Cuando la pasión va incrementando, deciden dejar de pensar en cuantos besos llevan, solo saben que son muchos y que son de miel, cálida y dulce, caricia lenta y sabrosa que se negaron durante tanto tiempo…

Hoy solo quieren disfrutarse

Vuelven a entrar a la cabaña, aunque lamenten dejar atrás tan hermoso paisaje, cierran la puerta e intentan sonreírse. Inuyasha lo logra, pero ella solo vuelve a posesionarse con lentitud de sus labios. Tal vez lo logre algún día, cuando consiga que el pasado deje de dolerle.

En tu silencio habita el mío

Y en alguna parte de mi cuerpo habitó

Un trozo de tu olor

En tu silencio habita el mío

Y en alguna parte de mis ojos habitó

Un trozo de dolor

Sus cuerpos van necesitándose, el aliento les falta y se separan. Las manos del joven la recorren con deseo, pero sus ojos la observan con amor y cariño. Ella solo le abraza y decide entregarse, independiente de que sea bueno o malo, independiente de saber lo que estaba haciendo…solo quería sentir que se amaban y alejar de su mente esas imágenes llenas de dolor.

Él le pregunta si está segura de hacerlo. Ella no asiente, solo lo besa. Se buscan sus labios y sus lenguas en una danza de ternura. Ambas avanzan con dulzura, descubriéndose.

Se separan nuevamente. Ella mira el fuego crepitar, ya no es mucho, pero bastará para calentarles el resto de la noche. Se observan y no dicen nada, se abrazan y no dicen nada.

En tu silencio habita el mío

Y en alguna parte de mi cuerpo habitó

Un trozo de tu olor

En tu silencio habita el mío

Y en alguna parte de mis ojos habitó

Un trozo de dolor

Se sonríen. Que alocado parece, hace tan solo unos minutos, haber querido hacer el amor cuando hay tantos pendientes y tanto dolor por arreglar

Ella saca un futón y se tienden juntos. Abrazados, él se duerme y su respiración es el vaivén tranquilo que acompaña a Kagome, la cual, descansando sobre su pecho, cierra los ojos y vuelve a sonreír. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los de su amado. La alegría se desborda en su corazón al pensar que sí podía volver a sentir la paz que él le había arrebatado al desaparecer

Que el aire es de cristal,

Que puede estallar,

Que aunque mis labios no hablen,

Te quiero devorar.

**Fin**


End file.
